Étoiles
by Sauterelle
Summary: An 119 du Quatrième Âge – Une discussion entre le prince Legolas du royaume sylvestre, et Elessar Telcontar, roi de l'Arnor et du Gondor.


**_Bonjour/bonsoir, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette histoire. Elle m'est venue en regardant (une énième fois) _****Le Retour du Roi****_ et traite plus particulièrement de la relation entre Aragorn et Legolas (pas de slash). Cette histoire un peu mélancolique se passe à la fin du règne d'Aragorn, aussi appelé Elessar (donc spoilers pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu les livres)._**

**_J'ai relu de nombreuses fois, mais excusez-moi d'avance pour les éventuelles coquilles, fautes de frappe, d'orthographe et de grammaire._**

**_Disclaimer : _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

_« […] il me fut octroyé non seulement une duré de vie trois fois plus longue que celle des Hommes de la Terre du Milieu, mais aussi la faveur de partir de mon plein gré, et de restituer le don dont j'ai joui. C'est pourquoi à présent, je vais dormir. » _Le roi Elessar Telcontar à Arwen Étoile du Soir, reine des Hommes et des Elfes_ – ___Le Seigneur des Anneaux, le Retour du Roi : _Fragment du Conte d'Aragorn et d'Arwen  
_

OOO

**Étoiles**

Legolas Vertefeuille du Royaume sylvestre avait déjà vécu mille vies d'Hommes, et se savait capable d'en vivre encore mille autres. Tandis que Hommes et Nains défilaient inlassablement en Terre du Milieu, les Elfes demeuraient, éternelles vigiles qui côtoyaient successivement l'aïeul, le père, le fils, le lointain descendant en ce qui leur semblait être un battement de cils. Pourtant, Legolas savait que l'ère qui avait débuté plus d'un siècle auparavant allait être différente de toutes celles qu'il avait déjà vécues au cours de sa longue vie.

La Terre du Milieu se vidait progressivement des siens au fur et à mesure des années. L'appel de la mer les guidaient tous, inéluctablement, aux rivages des Havres Gris, pour rejoindre les Terres Immortelles, lieu qui les avaient vu naître bien avant que les Hommes n'ouvrent à leur tour les yeux. Legolas entendait cet appel lui aussi, plus pressant chaque année, mais il l'avait longtemps ignoré, car comme l'aurait dit le vaillant petit Maître Sacquet, son rôle n'était pas encore terminé dans cette histoire qui était devenue celle des Hommes.

Accompagné du fidèle Gimli, le prince elfique était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt à Minas Tirith, fière cité blanche du Gondor. Leur ami, Elessar Telcontar, roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor, les accueillait toujours à bras ouvert. Lui qui était né pour porter la couronne et qui avait pourtant choisi pendant longtemps une vie de vagabond, n'avait jamais cessé de se languir de son ancienne vie. Toujours avec délice et curiosité, il écoutait les aventures de ses deux amis, autour d'une solide collation et en fumant quelque bonne herbe à pipe. Durant les jeunes années de son règne, il se plaisait fréquemment à fuir pour quelques jours ses lourdes responsabilités royales, partant camper dans les plaines et la forêt proches en compagnie de Legolas et Gimli.

Ces jours étaient révolus désormais, Legolas le savait pour avoir vu suffisamment d'hommes atteindre trop vite la vieillesse qui jamais n'accablait les Premiers-Nés. Aragorn était descendant des rois du Nùménors, bénis par le don d'une longue vie. Pourtant, le temps semblait avoir finalement fait son œuvre et le roi du royaume réunifié paraissait maintenant comme un vieil homme, aux cheveux blancs comme neige et aux traits tirés malgré son visage épargné par les rides. Ses yeux, clairs comme l'eau d'une onde pure, n'avaient rien perdu de leur vitalité, et pourtant, ils semblaient voilés la plupart du temps.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque le prince elfique quitta la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée sans un bruit. Gimli occupait la pièce voisine, dormant d'un profond sommeil lorsque Legolas poussa délicatement la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. L'elfe parcourut le corridor menant à l'escalier principal et gagna la porte principale de la Citadelle royale donnant sur la Cour de l'Arbre, croisant sur son chemin de rares gardes qui s'inclinèrent sans un mot sur son passage.

La voûte étoilée scintillait au-dessus de sa tête, un spectacle familier et rassurant car il lui rappelait celui de son propre royaume. Sous les ramures protectrices de VertBois, les elfes sylvestres aimaient lever les yeux vers le ciel et admirer les étoiles, lumières pures et lointaines qui leur rappelaient d'anciens songes. La lune trônait en majesté au milieu des astres, déversant ses rayons d'argent sur les pierres blanches de Minas Tirith et frappant l'écorce ivoire de l'Arbre Blanc. Ses branches étaient chargées des fleurs, comme chaque printemps depuis le couronnement d'Elessar.

Le roi se trouvait justement assis sur le banc de pierre face à l'Arbre, vêtu d'une simple tunique de lin sous la longue veste pourpre qui le protégeait de l'air frais de la nuit. Il semblait seul, mais Legolas discerna sans mal un garde qui montait la garde à l'écart, non pas qu'un danger particulier puisse menacer le monarque en cette forteresse, et moins encore en cette ère de paix. L'elfe contourna l'Arbre et vint doucement s'asseoir aux côtés de son vieil ami.

Pendant un temps, l'Homme et l'Elfe demeurèrent assis côte-à-côte en silence, les yeux du premier rivés sur les ramures couvertes de fleurs, ceux du second perdus dans une longue contemplation du ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux. Legolas ignorait exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à s'extirper d'un repos mérité, et pourtant il était conscient que sa présence ici, et en cet instant, était importante. Comme pour l'approuver, Aragorn finit par briser le silence, son attention toujours focalisée sur l'Arbre Blanc.

– Depuis presque cent-vingt-ans maintenant, je ne cesse de contempler ces fleurs. Je ne me suis jamais lassé de ce spectacle.

– Elles représentent la lumière et la paix que vous avez apportées à ce royaume, répondit Legolas avec douceur.

Un sourire perça la barbe blanche du roi, ses yeux brillèrent un court instant de cette joie que Legolas avait appris à associer avec Aragorn, en dépit de la sévérité de ses traits.

– Faramir disait la même chose. Chaque fois qu'il revenait d'Ithilien pour séjourner à Minas Tirith, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer des heures à admirer l'Arbre.

– Il a pris cette habitude de son roi, sourit Legolas.

– Je crois plutôt que c'est le roi qui a pris l'habitude son intendant, répliqua Aragorn en riant. Cher Faramir…

Le prince elfique pouvait entendre la mélancolie teinter la voix de son ami. La mort de Faramir remontait à présent à pratiquement quarante ans, et aux yeux de Legolas, elle était semblable – et même plus paisible – que celle des ses prédécesseurs. Pourtant Aragorn, qui avait servi le grand-père de Faramir l'Intendant Ecthelion, et qui avait connu son père l'infortuné Dénéthor, paraissait toujours profondément touché par la perte de son ami. Peut-être parce que Faramir avait été son premier Intendant, le premier homme à s'agenouiller devant lui et à lui prêter allégeance. Peut-être aussi parce qu'Elboron était aujourd'hui plus âgé que ne l'avait été son père lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois rencontré son roi.

Aragorn poussa un soupir qui affaissa ses épaules, avant de basculer la tête en arrière pour se perdre, à son tour, dans la contemplation des étoiles. Ses yeux, pensa Legolas qui l'observait, paraissaient non plus voilés et fatigués, mais brillants comme les astres qui brillaient dans le ciel obscur. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant que le regard du roi n'était non plus attiré par les branches de l'Arbre Blanc, mais par le ciel nocturne.

– Aujourd'hui, avoua Elessar comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son ami, je préfère admirer le ciel plutôt que la terre. Il y a quelque chose là-haut qui…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, n'avait pas arraché ses yeux des étoiles. Legolas suivit son regard pensivement.

– Qui vous appelle ? suggéra-t-il à mi-voix.

Il parlait d'expérience, même s'il avait toujours refusé de l'avouer à ses amis. La mer l'appelait sans cesse. Les premiers temps, sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure dans son âme, aisé à ignorer, facile à oublier. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait, Legolas pouvait percevoir le besoin de plus en plus clairement, de plus en plus fort. Souvent, ses yeux ne se tournaient non plus vers les étoiles vénérées par son peuple mais vers la ligne lointaine de la mer à l'ouest. Il observait l'horizon s'étendant à perte de vue, perdu dans des pensées qui l'emmenaient toujours plus loin de la Terre du Milieu.

Aragorn hocha doucement la tête.

– La mer appelle les Elfes, dit-il. Il semblerait que ce soient les étoiles qui appellent les Hommes. Je le sens en moi, mon cœur fatigue.

Legolas resta complètement immobile, mais quelque chose se brisa en entendant les paroles du roi. Brusquement, ce fut comme si le murmure dans son cœur s'était transformé en cri, et le besoin était devenu viscéral. Il pouvait presque entendre les remous de la mer battre contre ses oreilles, sentir l'air salé dans ses narines, et il se sentait partir, loin, loin de la Terre du Milieu. Ignorant les troubles de son ami, Elessar poursuivit.

– J'aime profondément cette terre, mes proches, ceux qui encore cheminent à mes côtés. Seulement…

Il soupira, avec plus de lassitude que de mélancolie. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les tourments avaient déserté son cœur. Legolas sentait toujours le sien comme brisé en deux, en proie à une tempête. Il détacha péniblement son regard des étoiles, s'obligea à ignorer l'ouest où s'étendaient les rivages lointains de la mer, et observa Aragorn.

Aux yeux d'un Elfe, les années qu'il avait passé aux côté du jeune Estel, puis du rôdeur Aragorn, et enfin du roi Elessar ne ressemblaient qu'à une infime partie dans sa longue vie. Et pourtant, Legolas pouvait sentir son cœur déjà se lamenter à l'idée de la mort de son ami. Peut-être son destin avait-il été toujours lié à celui d'Aragorn, du moment de leur rencontre jusqu'au trépas de ce dernier.

Aragorn tourna finalement la tête vers lui. Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, mais un seul regard échangé avec son ami suffit à Legolas pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Je n'ose encore l'avouer à Arwen, bien qu'elle doive déjà se douter de quelque chose, admit-il. Elle lit en mon cœur comme en un livre ouvert.

– La reine vous aime, répondit Legolas, sa voix aussi douce que violent était l'étrange tumulte œuvrant en lui. Elle comprendra votre choix. Rien en ce monde ne peut être éternel. Pas même nous, les Premiers-Nés, qui sans cesse nous vantons de notre immortalité.

Car pour la première fois, le prince elfique avait un sentiment de finitude, d'une boucle qui devait être achevée. Son cœur, d'ordinaire vif et ouvert, exultant de joie, commençait à se dessécher comme les feuilles des arbres en automne. Il pensa alors à la pauvre Arwen, sachant que celle qui était devenue la reine des Hommes ne pourrait survivre à son époux, pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait rejoindre les Terres Immortelles. Elle errerait comme une ombre en Terre du Milieu avant de s'éteindre à son tour.

C'était là le destin des Immortels qui choisissaient de lier leur destin à celui des Hommes. Legolas se demanda alors ce qui allait advenir d'Elladan et Elrohir, seigneurs de Fondcombe depuis le départ de leur père Elrond pour les Havres Gris. Tout comme le prince de VertBois, ils s'étaient attachés à Aragorn, veillaient sur lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Allaient-ils demeurer en Terre du Milieu après son trépas ? Ou décideraient-ils finalement tourner le dos à ce monde, et rejoindre celui que leurs ancêtres avaient quitté des millénaires auparavant ?

Legolas ignorait la réponse, mais pouvait d'ors et déjà entrapercevoir son propre destin dans cette nuit fraîche et claire, en la capitale du Gondor, aux côtés de son ami. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que ce monde dans lequel il était né, savait en son cœur que sa place ne serait bientôt plus ici. Il poussa un soupir chagriné, baissa la tête et regarda ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

– Legolas ? appela Elessar, l'air troublé. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

– La pensée de votre départ m'attriste, ô Estel, espoir des Hommes, avoua le prince d'une voix défaite. Cela me rappelle ces jours funestes au Gouffre de Helm, où nous vous avons tous crus mort.

Á l'époque, le trépas supposé d'Aragorn avait été une plaie en son cœur. Incapable de chanter une lamentation pour son ami, incapable d'appréhender la vérité qu'Aragorn ne reviendrait plus, il avait tenu Gimli en pleurs et furieux alors qu'ils cheminaient vers Helm. Le monde lui était apparu alors gris, morne, empli de noirceur. L'espoir était reparu en même temps qu'Aragorn seulement quelque jours plus tard, un miraculé revenu d'entre les morts.

Comment, se demanda alors Legolas tandis que son cœur pleurait déjà, un simple mortel pouvait-il avoir suscité en lui tant d'attachement ? Il n'était pas seulement l'héritier d'Isildur. Il n'était pas uniquement le roi d'une prophétie. Il était l'espoir des Hommes comme des Elfes et des Nains, l'espoir qui jamais ne se plierait face à la malfaisance de Sauron. Il était porteur d'une lumière que Legolas avait perçue sans en prendre conscience, une lumière qui demeurerait en Terre du Milieu même après lui.

Et pourtant, Legolas savait que rien ne serait pareil après la mort de son ami. Lui qui avait vu mille vies d'Hommes défiler, mille morts d'Hommes se succéder, lui savait que son cœur se tournerait désormais vers les rivages des Havres Gris. Mais alors que son regard, étrangement brillant, se tournait encore vers la mer, une main lourde et chaude s'abattit soudainement sur son épaule, l'ancrant à cet instant, cet endroit, dans la Cour de l'Arbre Blanc et aux côtés du roi.

Les yeux d'Aragorn brillaient comme les astres au-dessus de leur tête lorsque Legolas se tourna vers lui. L'ombre d'un sourire s'esquissa dans sa barbe qui renvoyait des reflets d'argent dans l'éclat pâle de la lune.

– Legolas, mon ami. Ne laissez pas le chagrin tourmenter votre cœur. Regardez vers la mer. Ne vous appelle-t-elle pas ? N'éprouvez-vous pas du bonheur et de la paix chaque fois que vos yeux s'attardent vers l'ouest ?

– De la curiosité aussi, précisa l'elfe avec un mince sourire. De l'émerveillement, comme un jeune enfant. Quand je regarde la mer, le monde semble s'éclairer, mon cœur crie de joie, et la solitude me fuit.

Déjà, il sentait sa mélancolie s'estomper, chassée par les paroles sages d'Elessar. Le roi resserra les doigts autour de son épaule, captura le regard de l'elfe dans le sien.

– Alors ne pleurez pas, ordonna-il. Ne pleurez pas pour moi qui n'a plus sa place en ce monde. J'ai accompli ici ce que je devais.

– En ce cas, je crois que mon rôle touche lui aussi à sa fin, répondit Legolas.

Il aurait pu craindre qu'Aragorn lui en veuille de ne pas rester davantage pour veiller sur son royaume, et son fils qui monterait sur le trône, mais ça aurait été mal connaître le roi des Hommes. Il n'y eut nulle trace de reproche sur le visage d'Aragorn, pas même de surprise. Ses yeux ne reflétèrent rien d'autre que la profonde affection qui les liait depuis de longues décennies.

La main d'Aragorn se retira de son épaule, et le roi releva les yeux en direction des étoiles.

– Rien en ce monde n'est pour toujours immobile, dit-il. Les montagnes s'érodent et s'affaissent, les mers montent ou se retirent, les Hommes et les Nains vont et viennent. Les Hobbits aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Impossible de ne pas se souvenir des chers petits Hobbits de leur Communauté. Frodon était parti voilà déjà bien longtemps, accompagnant Elrond et Gandalf dans leur voyage vers les Terres Immortelles. Sam était mort paisiblement à la Comtée, voilà maintenant soixante-dix ans. Quant à Maître Touque et à Maître Brandebouc, ils avaient été inhumés ici, à Minas Tirith, avec les rois des temps jadis.

– Je reposerai aux côtés de Merry et Pippin, déclara Aragorn. Que le monde se souvienne des Petites Gens et de leur grande bravoure.

– De leur bonne bière aussi, et de leur fameuse herbe à pipe, enchaîna Legolas en écho aux propres paroles de Pippin dans ses dernières années.

Un rire roula de la gorge d'Aragorn, et monta doucement vers le ciel étoilé et la lune, éternelles sentinelles de ce monde qui changeait sans cesse. Les yeux du roi scintillaient comme des joyaux, perdus dans l'immensité des cieux.

Legolas entendait toujours la voix insistante de la mer, et pour la première fois se sentait prêt à répondre à son appel.

_Fin_

* * *

**_En espérant que cette histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. _**

**_Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :)._**


End file.
